YesIt's IncestBut It's Also Love' ItaXSasu
by TotallyAWESOMEE
Summary: Iyaaa! Yep, its me again! This is a ItachiXSasuke oneshot so yeaah. Bit of a crackfic, minor fluff, lemon, M/M, Incest. Sounds good, ne? Enjoy.


**_Me: Iyaaaaaaa! Guess who's back, back again, Tammy's back, tell a friend!_**

**_Shadow: *Sharpening kitchen knife* Someone been eating sugar?_**

**_Me: Yes, as a matter of fact. It's...5:14am and i'm still awake. So I ate pure sugar to stay awake._**

**_Shadow: You're an idiot._**

**_Timmy: Buttrape acorn._**

**_Tsuki: MEOOOOOOOOW SUGARRR! *Runs to kitchen and eats a bag of sugar*_**

**_Me: Ohh...that's where it went..._**

**_Itachi: Well, well, well, we meet again...Shadow..._**

**_Me: Wha?! You know this beast of a man, Shadow?!_**

**_Shadow: Know him? He was my sex toy for a whole year!!_**

**_Timmy: SEX!_**

**_Me: *Is staunching nosebleed* SERIOUSLY SHADOW?! That's...hot!_**

**_Itachi: Get on with the disclaimer so I can do my baby brother..._**

**_Me: *Is scared* Ok, ok!_**

**_Timmy: Buttnugget!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto! My god, if I did, i'd be sipping tea and eating high class sushi all day! _**

* * *

Slumped against a tree in the training field, Naruto bounded up to me energetically, breaking me from my desperate thoughts.

"What do you want, loser?" I asked Naruto coldly. He searched my face with contempt in his baby blue eyes.

"Your brother asked me to give you this", Naruto replied, handing me a folded piece of paper, a grin spread wide across his face. His grin startled me slightly.

"Naruto...you didn't read what was in this note, did you?" I asked nervously. He shook his head wildly, then hollered at Sakura to come eat ramen with him. They both looked at me, Sakura flashing a flirty smile in which I had no intention of returning. They then both walked away towards the ramen bar. Kakashi approached me.

"Sasuke, is there something on your mind you wish to speak about?" He asked, looking at the folded note I was holding between my fingers.

"No, sensei", I replied, a hint of aggression hitting each syllable.

"Okay, well, I best be off", He said, making some hand signs then disappearing in a puff of smoke. I gave out a deep sigh as I stared at the paper on my hand, which was slightly moist because my hands were sweaty. I fumbled to open the folded paper. Once opened, I read it out slowly in my head.

'Sasuke,

I would like for you to meet me at the hot springs at 6pm. There is something that has been plaguing my mind for a while now, and quite recently It has been the ONLY thing on my mind.

Itachi'.

My heart jumped. 'Maybe…just maybe, he likes me the way I like him. This is so wrong. He's my BROTHER!' I thought to myself wildly. I let out a long sigh and stood. Slowly, I made my way to hot spring as it was already 5:35pm, picking up a towel and swimming trunks as I went. Once at the hot springs, I went into the locker room and laid my towel down. I began to undress, slipping all my weapon holsters off first, then my arm warmers. I took my shirt off, revealing my perfectly carved abs. I heard someone let out a low pitched whistle and turned round to see Itachi watching me undress with a hungry expression.

"You have quite a body, Sasuke", Itachi mentioned, still with that same hungry look in his charcoal black eyes. I felt a red tinge hit my cheeks as I looked Itachi all over. He was already in his black swimming trunks and he looked so perfect, so irresistible. he approached me slowly, staring into my eyes.

"Hurry and get dressed. I want to get in the hot spring. All this waiting is killing me", Itachi said with a sexy voice that made my spine tingle. I took my shoes and shorts off. I felt a little uncomfortable taking my boxers off in front of Itachi so I turned round and took my boxers off, then put my swimming trunks on. I turned back round to see Itachi was wearing a slightly disappointed expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Hmph…It's nothing. Lets go", He said, leading me to the hot spring. I sat down in the bubbling hot water and relaxed. Itachi sat beside me, making my stomach tingle with nervousness and foreboding.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered in my ear. I shuddered as his hand ran up the inside of my thigh.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

"I love you", He muttered, licking my ear lobe. My insides leaped and I threw myself at Itachi.

"Itachi! I love you too!" I screamed. Itachi hugged me.

"But…Were brothers, Itachi", I said, coming back down from cloud nine.

"As long as we feel this love for each other, nothing matters. Yes, it's incest…but its also love", he smiled; the first time I had seen him smile properly. He suddenly flipped me round so I was facing the wall of the hot spring and pulled down my trunks.

"I-Itachi…" I stuttered. He hushed me.

"It will hurt at first, but bare with me", He whispered. He trust into me, making me scream out in pain and pleasure. He let me get used to it for a while before he started pumping in and out.

"Ahhh God!" I yelled out as the pain left me to be replaced with ecstasy. This acted as aphrodisiac to Itachi. He slammed into me harder and harder.

"Uhhh, Sasuke", Itachi moaned, gripping on to me harder with every pump. He reached around me and stroked my very hard member.

"Fuck…HARDER!" I screamed out. I could feel the fiery sensation in my lower abdomen getting stronger as Itachi stroked me and thrust into me more. I shouted Itachi's name as I orgasmed and slumped into Itachi's arms as he held me close.

"I love you…Sasu-kun", He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too…Ita-nii-chan", I whispered back tiredly.

* * *

**_Me: *Is watching SasukeXItachi* Oh...huh? Yeah...done...*Drooling* Ja ne..._**


End file.
